<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guns point to hidden faces (persona 5 arcana swap) by CrawlingInMyCrawl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878288">guns point to hidden faces (persona 5 arcana swap)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlingInMyCrawl/pseuds/CrawlingInMyCrawl'>CrawlingInMyCrawl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Arcanaswap, Blackmail, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-binary Morgana, Non-binary character, Past Sexual Assault, Protag is named Akira, Roleswap, Trans Kitagawa Yusuke, Trans Male Character, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlingInMyCrawl/pseuds/CrawlingInMyCrawl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>P5 Arcanaswap fun times. Trying this again from last year!</p>
<p>New Arcanas are: Fool Ryuji, Magician Ann, Chariot Haru, Lovers Akechi, Emperor Futaba, Priestess Yusuke, Hermit Makoto, Empress Morgana, and Justice Akira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>guns point to hidden faces (persona 5 arcana swap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gonna be a fun gay time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looks like we got him. He's only some kid, but he looks like a punk." The voice pierced through the air. He slowly lifted his head, struggling to even open his eyes. The lights nearly blinded him. Two men were in the room with him, grumbling to each other and glaring. He tried to move his hands to wipe his eyes, but they wouldn't move.</p>
<p>Fuck, he thought. He was handcuffed to the fucking chair. He let out a shaky sigh. Everything hurt. Did they do this to him? He assumed so. He feels ice cold water hit his face, and flinches. It feels like fire.</p>
<p>"No dozing off. Now cooperate with us, or things are going to get messy." He nods. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons..." The man read off the crimes with a twisted sort of satisfaction. "Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works..." The man stared at him like he was absolutely revolting. "To think this was all done by some punk..."</p>
<p>The man picked up a clipboard off of the table in the middle of the room and began to walk towards him. The man took off the handcuffs and handed him the clipboard and pen.</p>
<p>"We need you to sign this. It's a confession under your name."</p>
<p>He remained silent, but signed the paper. Ryuji Sakamoto. At least, he was fairly sure that was his name... The man glared at him.</p>
<p>"Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going the make you understand...that one must take full responsibility for their actions."</p><hr/>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, a silver-haired woman walked in.</p>
<p>"So it was you..." she muttered. "Hey! Are you awake?"</p>
<p>Ryuji snapped up. He shrugged.</p>
<p>"What they hell did they use on you?" She shook her head. "My name is Sae Niijima, and I'm here to interrogate you. We don't have much time, so I need you to answer as many of my questions as possible."</p>
<p>Ryuji remained silent.</p>
<p>"Please, tell me everything that happened. The Phantom Thieves. Your methods. From the beginning." He sighed.</p>
<p>"I'll try."</p><hr/>
<p>Ryuji looked out of the car window as it rolled up, a sad look in his eyes. He could still feel his mother's disappointed gaze even though she had already gone back inside. Of course he had to finally snap and fuck everything up. Now he was off to live at a new place and go to a new school, living out his probation and hoping nothing happened. He doubted it would be that way though. This probation definitely won't be as simple as just living normally.</p>
<p>The drive was in relative silence. Ryuji was resting his head on the window, watching the scenery pass. He wished he could go back in time and make a different decision. Or did he?</p>
<p>The asshole definitely deserved it, harassing a woman the way he was. His only regret was that the man had ultimately gotten away with it, and ruined his life to boot.</p>
<p>The car was slowing to a stop. This must be the place. They had stopped outside of a small cafe. The name "Leblanc" was on the awning. He slowly stepped out of the car and walked in. The place was nearly empty. The only person was a tall man in an apron who was standing behind the counter. He turned towards Ryuji.</p>
<p>"You must be Ryuji." he said.</p>
<p>"Umm...Is Sakura-san here?" Ryuji said, his eyes flickering around nervously.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll be taking care of you over the next year. I was wondering what kind of punk would show up when I agreed to take care of you, and you pretty much fit my expectations. Follow me." Sakura began to walk towards a set of stairs. Ryuji followed. "This is your room. I'll give you sheets for your bed....you look like you wanna say something."</p>
<p>Ryuji stared at him. The room was a mess. It was dusty as fuck, there were books scattered everywhere, and just general clutter.</p>
<p>"I can see it in your eyes...Well, it's on you to clean it up. I'll be going home after I lock up every day. You'll be alone at night, so you'd best not do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you make any trouble." Ryuji nodded. Not like he had much choice in the matter. "Well...I'll leave you to it. Don't break anything." And with that, he went downstairs.</p>
<p>Ryuji sat down on the bed. He was tired as all hell, but this room really needed to be cleaned. He sighed, grabbed a duster, and got to work.</p><hr/>
<p>Sakura came upstairs, and was stopped with surprise for a moment. He guessed that it's not every day some kid who looks like the neighborhood delinquent cleans his room. Whatever. Ryuji would show Sakura that he was just a normal kid who got a bad deal in life.</p>
<p>"So that's what all the noise was. Well, it looks habitable now. Good job." The bell downstairs rang and he scowled slightly, then walked back downstairs to serve the customer.</p>
<p>If Ryuji was tired before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He lay down and pulled out his phone. He figured looking at memes and shit might be a good way to get his spirits up, even a little. But when he turned it on, he noticed an app that had never been there before. It was red and black, and the icon looked like an eye. Creepy...he didn't remember downloading anything like it. He deleted it without opening it, hoping it wasn't the result of some virus. He sighed, suddenly struggling to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>He plugged his phone in and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it isn't the best but I'm trying lol. Didn't wanna leave this swap to die.</p>
<p>If you wanna talk to me, discord is IveGotAGrenade#7683 and tumblr is god-of-sporks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>